


【求助】线上游戏的老婆居然是男生？

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	【求助】线上游戏的老婆居然是男生？

3un论坛———游戏专区

【求助】线上游戏的老婆居然是男生？

1#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
情况是这个样子的，《忍者》之前不是上线了结婚系统吗？我跟线上的好友一合计，这夫妻打怪有经验加成，就干脆领了个证。  
大家也知道，这常年累月在一起打游戏，就容易擦出火花，更何况对面那个姑娘随叫随到。  
简单来说，就是我对线上好友日久生情了，本来想着大家既然在一个市，年龄差距也不大，就面个基，处得来就处处看，没想到那天到了约好的咖啡厅，发现搅着咖啡勺的是个男人，他还对我提出了交往的请求，这对我幼小的心灵造成了极大的创伤，都过去一星期了，我这儿还没缓过来。  
所以特意上论坛问问大家，这碰上线上老婆其实是男人该怎么办？

2#  
什么？线上老婆还有可能是女人的吗？

3#  
LZ既天真又可爱，鉴定完毕。

4#  
这年头，游戏上“嘤嘤嘤”的全是抠脚大汉，妹子才不跟你扯这么多，上来就是干。

5#  
换个角度，对面知道你是男人还来面基，“知男而上”啊！LZ我觉得要不你就从了吧！(^_-)

6#  
LZ你要知道，对于同性我们一向是劝和的。

7#  
一个问题，帅吗？

8#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
还…挺帅的，但跟他在游戏里的形象根本完全不一样！游戏里他是穿水手服的可爱学生妹(ｉДｉ)黑色长发，大眼睛。  
那天面基他真人却是个穿着西装三件套的社会人，黑色短发，眼睛虽然没那么大，但还挺有神，个儿也比我高一点，但！这完完全全是欺诈啊！  
货不对板！我要退货的说！

9#  
这大热天的还穿西装三件套，脑子一定不好使！

10#  
也有可能是凹造型呢，想给楼主留个好印象。

11#  
帅就行了，还要啥自行车？

12#  
怎么能为了脸就掰弯自己呢！我觉得做人还是要有点原则的！比如工作怎么样！家里几口人！婚后是自己住还是跟父母一起！准备要几个孩子！

13#  
ls怎么都奔结婚去了？？？

14#  
你们一个个是来帮楼主解决问题的吗［笑死］

15#  
我们已经提出解决方案啦！从了不就行了？

16#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
？？？  
那天太紧张了，其实我们基本上没怎么讲话…  
我喝完了咖啡就着急忙慌回家了，愣是连个联系方式都没拿，不过没想到第二天他直接联系了我，然后我才知道，他居然是我死党的老师。

17#  
有预谋的犯案，鉴定完毕

18#  
严重怀疑你死党是不是把你卖了，我jio着你最好问问你这死党。

19#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
我私下也有问来着，但我死党说也是那天才知道我的线上老婆居然是她的解剖课老师…  
我还能怎么办，更何况我还打不过我死党…(ｉДｉ)

20#  
说起来，现在游戏性别是真的不靠谱，我跟我老婆也是这么乌龙着认识的。

21#  
楼上看起来是个有故事的人，说来听听？

22#  
想听+1

23#  
还帮不帮楼主解决问题了？搁这儿听故事？

24#  
问题是一定要解决的，但楼主这个根本算不上问题，要么接受要么拒绝，还想咋滴？

25#  
俗话说得好，“船到桥头自然直”

26#  
不不不，我看是“船撞桥头自然弯”。

27#  
我跟我太太也是玩《忍者》认识的。  
我因为系统错误注册了女号，因为已经实名认证过了，换个号我嫌麻烦，就干脆用了下去，然后我太太不知道怎么注册了个男号，也没高兴重弄，就这样我们两个“人妖”号就在决斗场碰面了！  
可谓是不打不相识，我们俩渐渐就熟络了起来，之后因为在一个城市，就约着见面了，见面之前我们也一直没透露过自己的真实性别，结果那天傻眼了，和着大家都是“人妖”。

28#  
这帖子是《忍者》的广告，鉴定完毕！

29#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
真的不是广告的说(；´д｀)ゞ

30#  
说起《忍者》，我要喷一句，鹿惊渣男！

31#  
楼上为何？

32#  
喷人左拐→「才不是女高中生」究竟是何方神圣，居然敢跟游戏策划「阿飞」抢男人？？？  
谢谢合作！

33#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
不要歪我的楼啊喂！

34#樱花妹  
说实话，老师问我要你的联系方式的时候我也吓了一跳，毕竟完全不知道你们是怎么搭上线的，然后想了想，发现老师的名字跟你线上老婆居然有点像，就emmmmmmm

35#  
死党出来自证清白了

36#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
他居然知道你是我的朋友就很诡异啦！你说他是不是一直在暗中观察我！

37#  
都说是有预谋的了

38#  
《忍者》代练，详情请➕QQ836653463

39#樱花妹  
你忘记我们打过夏季公会对决赛？他肯定认出我了，毕竟我在学校社团打比赛也是用得这个账号。

40#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
都怪我这该死的魅力

41#  
怎么还突然自恋上了？？？

42#樱花妹  
可别瞎鸡儿吹了，谁不知道是你先追的他。  
游戏上一日不见如隔三秋那个样子，我看了都忍不住打冷颤。

43#  
真朋友就是要无情戳穿你［鼓掌］

44#  
为什么你们都能在游戏上找到对象，我找到的永远都是一肚子气呢？

45#  
我觉得主要是看脸？

46#  
楼主别灰心，游戏上是你追他，但是线下是他追你耶！  
楼主是个有魅力的蓝孩子，鉴定完毕！

47#樱花妹  
虽然很不想承认，不过我这个死党确实看得过去，毕竟是混血儿，小时候是我们十村八店儿出了名可爱的小朋友。

48#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
樱酱，这是你第一次主动夸我！(ｉДｉ)

49#  
现在看来，可爱不减当年。

50#  
这年头爱用颜文字的果然都是男孩子。

51#  
看看别人，打游戏可以收获爱情！你们呢！只有通宵的黑眼圈！还有氪金的账单！

52#  
说起氪金？《忍者》最近是不是出了情侣皮肤，中国风的那个？

53#  
那个出门右拐→《忍者》新皮肤测评

54#全世界最怕麻烦的人  
这就是你让我帮你顶顶的帖子…

55#樱花妹  
你也来啦…

56#全世界最怕麻烦的人  
能不来吗，他都在聊天群用生命威胁我了。

57#  
到底是什么绝世小可爱啊楼主

58#  
当你犹豫不决的时候就抛硬币，硬币落地之前你就能知道该怎么选择了，到底是交往呢，还是拒绝呢！

59#  
其实楼主心里估计早就有数了，这上来就是求个认同而已。

60#  
非常赞同楼上的说法。

61#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
其实我根本想不到拒绝的理由…_(¦3」∠)_

62#樱花妹  
我们老师要颜值有颜值，要家世有家世，虽然解剖课上拿着解剖刀的样子有一些小严肃，但私下人还是不错的，我也想不到你能有什么拒绝的理由。

63#  
看来楼主真的不怎么直

64#全世界最怕麻烦的人  
我这个直男就有一个理由——我是直男  
这四个字你可以拒绝一切。

65#  
所以我说楼主不怎么直，这么简单的理由都想不到。

66#  
插个话，你们居然打过公会对决赛！

67#  
我记得，夏季公会对决赛是排名用的，只有前50的公会可以参加，so…

68#  
跪拜大佬

69#  
跪拜大佬

70#  
跪拜大佬

71#  
大佬的感情问题果然也跟普通人不一样。

72#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
不是什么大佬啦，只是《忍者》玩得早而已，入坑得有五六年了吧

73#  
那岂不是《忍者》首批玩家？？

74#  
我觉得有兴趣的朋友可以扒一扒了［抠鼻］

75#  
插个题外话，有人知道辉夜大BOSS怎么刷吗？俩星期了，辉夜的衣服角都没碰到…

76#  
辉夜BOSS是人游戏策划开发给大佬刷经验用的，我们这种小喽喽还是去边境刷盗贼算了。

77#  
艹！多么真实啊！

78#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
辉夜还可以吧  
夫妻党通关只要注意用你们技能合体开大，最好夫妻之一有人刷出尾兽。  
还有就是查克拉要供足，实在不行就多带点补给，一边打一边吃吧。  
辉夜就是考验个耐久。

79#  
膜拜大佬

80#  
膜拜大佬

81#  
我的眼睛学会了，脑子还不会。

82#  
楼主啊，尾兽有多难刷你知道吗！！！

83#  
全服刷出尾兽的不超过50个吧？？我记得我最喜欢的九尾好像只有3个，两个女玩家，那两个好像已经不怎么出现了，还有一个男玩家是国服前二十强。

84#  
辉夜我有看攻略，尾兽配合写轮眼速通。

85#  
对不起，写轮眼我只在大佬的游戏视频里见过

86#  
突然变成了游戏讨论帖

87#  
我并不觉得你有理由拒绝我

88#  
让我们有请另一个当事人？

89#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
你是不是偷窥我？怎么还能跟我跟到论坛上？

90#番茄  
我的学生给我的链接。

91#  
果然是被自己朋友给卖了

92#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
樱酱这个叛徒(งᵒ̌皿ᵒ̌)ง⁼³₌₃

93#番茄  
请给我答复

94#  
虽然跟我无关，但喜欢看热闹的我也想蹲一个答复。

95#  
+1

96#  
+2

97#番茄  
顺便，我在去你家的路上。

98#爱吃拉面的小鸣同学 楼主  
((((;°Д°))))

99#  
下面，成人🔞时间

100#  
要不我们还是继续讨论会游戏？

101#  
这让未成年的我很难办啊！

102#樱花酱  
这个答复其实我觉得大家心知肚明了吧［抠鼻］

THE END


End file.
